


Serial

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Erotica, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're going to kill me."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Which do you think I'd be done for first?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"This, probably."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial

They fell into touching as soon as they were in close enough proximity to do so; it was simply what they did. Absent hands would touch at the lines of their bodies, distracted lips would speak against flesh. They seemed simply made to touch, curiously unable to break apart from one another.

What began with immediacy had grown lingering, meandering; there was no longer the frantic rush to a climactic ending. They both seemed content to luxuriate in the way the air would vibrate around their words and the way they reverberated facts from a shared history.

It was, indeed, only in bed when the places at which their bodies met seemed to disintegrate. When they became a thing of teasing desire and frantic need. It wasn't a thing Philip thought that he would ever enjoy; he wasn't the sort particularly lust-blinded for want, but there had always been in him a distaste for this sort of teasing. He had never before seen the point and thought it all rather silly.

Yet there was something about Thomas which made him take it in good grace, going so far to even to miss it when they weren't together. Thomas was an odd amalgamation of things and what Philip had never expected of him was that he was so unbearably fun. The way his cool eyes would burn with desire and his mouth form thoughtless smiles when he took his pleasure, the way he'd bite and hurt and laugh around the reciprocity of such soft-edged violences. 

Thomas faded away from their kiss walking backward to the wall, staring at Philip who kept a hand trailing along Thomas's arm. "Stop," he said, stepping forward and, in so doing, pinning Thomas between himself, an armoire, and the wall. "Let me kiss you."

They eyed one another for a moment before Thomas acquiesced, holding his hands low on Philip's back. Thomas shifted so that their hips were aligned and Philip rocked himself forward, pressing their cocks together as their tongues met glancingly. Thomas's hand trailed upward, resting beneath the line of Philip's braces for a moment before unexpectedly snapping them.

Philip jumped a little and laughed away from the kiss. "You've no respect for my position, have you?" He asked, leaning forward again to catch Thomas's mouth before the mouth was drawn away once more.

 "I have all the respect for your position beneath me," Thomas informed with a look of challenge writ over his face. Philip stared at him, unmoving, a small smile creeping across his lips. 

Thomas had never seemed very impressed by the fact that he went to bed with a duke; had it been anyone else, Philip would have resented him for it, despite himself. Yet Thomas did seem to be blossoming into the first of many things, with roots creeping through Philip's veins. The shade provided beneath these pleasant, new-found blossoms seemed, just then, quite strong enough to withstand the harsh glare of reality. The world was held at bay and his title fell away cleanly as a collar.

Thomas darted his tongue out briefly to lick briefly over Philip's lips before happily guiding him backward, grinning the way. When Philip's legs met the bed, Thomas gave him a shove and he fell upon it, bouncing slightly before Thomas came to a rest over his hips.

The darkening blue eyes above him flashed to his own with irrepressible amusement as he undressed Philip with a well-practised precision. He tugged Philip up into a sitting position by the undone sides of his vest, peeling it and his shirt off in a go before removing his undershirt and laying him back down.

"I think I'd like to tie you to the bed," Thomas said, leaning forward with a devilish expression. He crept his hands over Philip's sides, his arms, stopping at the wrists  - which he pinned above his head.

"You think you'd like to?"

"I think I will," he corrected, rocking his weight over Philip's hips.

"What sort of books have you been reading?" Came the somewhat short-winded response.

"Only the ones on your shelves," he replied, loosing his tie from around his neck and winding the ungiving material around Philip's wrists. Thomas pressed the flat of his palm against the front of his trousers, firmly running it over his burgeoning erection before holding it tightly against his in-seam. "Move up."

"You'll have to direct me to these volumes," Philip said as he acquiesced, helped along by Thomas's arm about his waist for his awkwardly bound pose.

"Don't think I won't," he replied through a smirk, securing the end of the bind to the bed frame. "I might learn a thing or two more."

"I can hardly wait," he said, rocking his hips farther into Thomas's just as Thomas pulled away from it, lifting himself up.

"I don't doubt that." Thomas undid Philip's trousers with the selfsame precision as ever, then pushed them and his undergarments down to his thighs, letting Philip's prick fall heavily against his stomach. "You seem awfully ready now."

Philip watched Thomas remove his remaining garments in their entirety before standing at the side of the bed, looking him over. An inescapable self-consciousness welled in his stomach though he doubted he was being judged terribly unfavourably, if Thomas's expression was anything to go by. One of his hands came up to Philip's chest and ran it down the centre line, down to just before where his prick lay. He lifted his hands to his collar and began to undress himself at a measured pace.

There was a delicacy to his movements which bespoke a sort of luxury, seemingly at odds with the facts surrounding them, and Philip was rapt in watching Thomas's beauty grow as its truth was revealed. There was time taken for precise care, in folding both his own clothes and Philip's which he had only just thrown to the floor.

The anticipation of what was to come was nearly as thrilling as Thomas teasing above him; he didn't know precisely what was in mind and found, as something of a surprise, that he didn't entirely care. His mind fluttered with images which half-blurred that of Thomas's glorious body, though he only wanted that body and the man within to do as he wished for his particular thrill.

Thomas returned to the bed with a vial of oil, kneeling between Philip's thighs. He opened it and, providing something of a stopper with the pad of his fingertip, poured a thin line over Philip's cock. He took him in hand and Philip sighed at the sudden shock of the pleasure. Thomas stroked him, slicking his length, before unhanding him abruptly.

He poured more of the oil over Philip's bollocks, letting it drip down the curve of his arse, then closed the vial and placed it on the bed beside him. 

Philip shuddered at the successive touches, all maddeningly light and now too smooth for much friction for the amount of oil. Thomas slid his hands up the soft insides of Philip's thighs, coming to a stop where they met his torso,  pressing deep into the skin.

"Which way shall we do?"

"Anything"; he didn't care how, only that he be touched in a more fervent way.

Thomas's fingertips trailed over his perineum, down to his entrance. He paused for a moment to catch Philip's gaze up in his own as he slid a finger inside of him. Philip had barely time to sigh at the strangeness of the feeling before the first was matched by a second. "Ah, that's - " he mumbled, dropping his head back to the bed.

He'd never been had in such a way; it made him feel terrifically wanting and desperate to be bared and tied and spread. The thought of it made a slight unease trickle over him even as his prick twitched at the same idea. He moved back as best he could over Thomas's fingers, eager to regain some semblance of control. Thomas placed his other hand flat upon his stomach and held him still.

"How're you so wonderful at all this?" Philip asked, focusing on the feeling which was still undoubtedly unusual but growing more pleasurable as Thomas's fingers twisted inside of him.

"I have had other lovers," he replied, sounding slightly defensive.

"You did all this with them?"

After a pause wherein Thomas's fingers left him, he seemed to admit rather than merely state that he hadn't. Philip felt a curious sense of pride as he shut his eyes, expecting Thomas's prick to replace his fingers within him.

"Why not?"

"Never seemed worth the bother."

"And I am?"

"Appears so."

Philip felt the pressure of Thomas's legs on either side of his hips and he opened his eyes, glancing down to see Thomas's hand reaching behind himself. He rolled his hips upward and his cock ran along the underside of Thomas's bollocks, provoking a soft groan from each of them.

"Let me watch you."

Thomas shook his head disjointedly and whispered, in rough voice, "Think of how it felt."

 - yet Philip could think of nothing other than ensnaring the vision before him, to say nothing of the blinding sensation of Thomas taking Philip's erection in hand and guiding it slowly into himself.

"You - ah, fuck," he moaned. "You feel perfect. Christ, I should always be inside you."

Thomas's lashes fluttered, though he seemed to watch Philip as best he could through them, giving a shaky sigh as he manoeuvred so that their bodies rested flush. Thomas spread his palms over Philip's stomach and waited in complete stillness for a time; even that was quite enough for Philip, whose heart was beating desperately. He could feel Thomas's beating out-of-time around him - that seemed the only thing wont to move.

The lack of motion seemed to grow increasingly maddening, something close enough to touch but not take when one needed it so badly. He was granted a brief reprieve when Thomas leaned forward to sink the fingers of his left hand into the hair over Philip's chest, before bringing his right to his own prick. The sight alone was enough to bring, at least, a sufficient amount of distraction to his own increasingly dire predicament. Thomas was too heavy for Philip to lift properly in his position as Thomas seemed to have no interest in allowing it.

"Move," Philip implored, wrapping the tie around his fingers and pulling down hard,  still not providing much in the way of motion. His arms relaxed and he took unsteady breaths when sounds vibrated from Thomas's throat; the feel of them drove him mad, coupled with the absent tensing of Thomas's muscle around him. Every sensation seemed to have found themselves centred around his prick. His mind reeled as though it would whirl from its axis and end him. He gave a breathless laugh at the thought.

"You're going to kill me."

"Which do you think I'd be done for first?"

"This, probably."

Thomas looked up at him through his fringe with a dazed-looking smile and Philip rocked them as best he could with another fierce tug at the tie. He wanted nothing more  than to take Thomas in his arms, to grab his hips and fuck him as he ought to have been. As though catching up the thought from flesh, Thomas's gaze fell into Philip's own with such a ferocious look of desire, something akin to ownership. Philip tried to pull his focus away from the aching want of his cock and, instead,  think only on the feeling of being made entirely someone else's; on the look of Thomas's slit leaking onto Philip's stomach; on the bursts of pain which grew sharper as Thomas's hold tightened over his chest.

Philip chose to revel in each sensation as its own wonder, then all of them together, rather than merely trading their facts in order to yearn for something else. His head dropped back and he untangled his fingers from the tie, as he fell to simply watching and consuming the sight and the sound and the bloody _feel_ of all that was before him, all that surrounded him.

He felt a deep moan of Thomas's pulse through him like an opiate as he came in hot bursts over Philip's chest. Thomas stilled for a moment, head bowed, fingers tightening further into Philip's hair to keep himself upright. Thomas looked up at him, wrecked and so beautiful, and Philip wanted to kiss a line down from his perfectly red mouth to the perfectly red tip of his softening prick, still sticky with release.

Thomas sat back, the change in angle making Philip gasp, before he moved off from Philip entirely to kneel between his legs. Philip groaned, the muscles in arms tightening at the loss of pressure. That had, at least, been something - this was worse than nothing, it was _wanting_. 

When he caught Thomas  leaning forward, he had anticipated the wet press of his tongue around his increasingly pained cock and found no such thing. Thomas instead pressed his mouth to Philip's stomach in teasing circles, tonguing up the ejaculate which painted him. Philip shivered with desire at the feeling; even Thomas's mouth felt cool against the heat which burned his skin.

"Less of a mess," Thomas laughed quietly against him.

The trajectory and pace which Thomas followed was entirely his own and paid Philip's desperation no mind. He brought his mouth to each nipple in turn, drawing it between tongue and teeth until Philip keened for the pain of it.

"Come back, let me fuck you - " he begged, before his already-breathless mouth was caught up in a deep kiss.

"I will," Thomas assured, in a voice which did not speak well for the truth of words. Philip had little choice but to believe it despite that fact; the idea of waiting a great while longer made him want to weep; his mind seemed to have been cut off from all but the basest reactions when he leaned up to gain access to his lover's mouth once more, Thomas pulled back just as their lips glanced. Philip's extremities went slack in disappointment.

His breath came out in great, desperate pants as Thomas teased the idea of a kiss once more - leaning forward until even their tongues met before pulling away. His hand slunk down Philip's body, massaging deep into the flesh of the crook of his thigh.

It was just enough to jar his desire in a more tangible way and Philip's breath caught audibly as he rolled his hips into the touch. Thomas massaged his bollocks lightly, drifting his hand down to glance his fingertips over the skin beneath.

"Christ, let me fuck you - please," Philip begged, words woven from what ragged strands of voice were left. " _Please."_

"Eager," Thomas teased, gazing up at him with his earlier hunger.

"It hurts," he ground out.

His whole body seemed to vibrate with need and he could no longer even look at Thomas, falling instead to staring at the lines dug into his wrists by the tie.

Then, feeling as though he had been granted some grand reprieve from on high, Thomas's grip enveloped the base of his erection  and angled it towards himself. Philip pushed himself into the rough press of that calloused palm and, in so doing, met Thomas's mouth with the head of his prick. He gave a frantic sort of groan of utter relief as Thomas's slipped over what of his s haft wasn't already being worked. So fully covered, he doubted he would last terribly long for the wait. He glanced down in time to see Thomas pressing the flat of his tongue over the slit of cock and he trembled violently as Thomas's eyes met his. Keeping their gazes locked tightly, Thomas took him as deeply as he could, slowly sucking at his length to the tip. Thomas gave a sigh around his painful flesh and Philip came, moaning thickly as his back arched from off the bed. The headboard gave a worrying creak for his pulling at the tie.

Thomas pulled away from him and travelled up his body, opening his mouth over Philip's and kissing the warmth of the release into Philip's  gasping mouth. Philip swallowed was he was given without hesitance as Thomas's tongue twined so perfectly with his, their panting breath mingling as readily as their bodies. Thomas broke away to untie Philip's hands before he kissed him once, twice more before burying his face in the crook of Philip's neck. They lay for a while, regaining their breaths as Philip ran his rather red hands over Thomas's pale sides. When his breath had slowed to normal, he wrapped his arms around Thomas's waist, lacing his fingers together, as he buried his face into Thomas's hair.

"I do so love you," Philip murmured exhaustedly against his temple. He could feel the smile against his skin before it ever coloured Thomas's words.

"Even after all that?"

 "Especially after all that. Though," he began, almost conversationally, after a pause, "you really are the worst sort of liar."

Thomas slipped from atop him and lay on his side, leaving an arm resting over Philip's chest while he propped his head upon the other. Philip ran his fingers through Thomas's hair, brushing it away from his face as Thomas's brows drew together slightly at the accusation.

"How's that?"

"I don't own that bloody book," he laughed, drawing Thomas's grin back over his own.


End file.
